Weird time
by POMfan
Summary: Its a story about 2 human girls Sue and Lisa who are the new mission of Dr Blowhole.. They need to know what to do if they ever come face to face whit Blowhole! Skilene, KowalskiXOC and OCxOC and a little RicoXOC! COMPLETE! ((-Trailer: /watch?v jYbZlyuMJxA -))
1. A weird message

**This is an story that I always wanted to wright sins I met Lisa, a friend of my on YouTube.**

**This story is English ;)**

**Just a little thing about the person's in this story:**

_Person 1: _

_Name: Sue_

_Age: 15_

_Species: Human_

_Relationship: Jake (A guy I like)]_

_Place: The Netherlands_

_Favourite animals: Cats, Penguins , Otters and Lemurs._

* * *

_Person 2:_

_Name: Lisa_

_Age: 14_

_Species: Human_

_Relationship: I don't know.. _

_Place: The Netherlands_

_Favourite animals: Penguins_

* * *

_Person 3:_

_Age: 16_

_Name: Jake_

_Species: Human_

_Relationship: Sue ( I hope soon ^^) _

_Place: The Netherlands _

_Favourite animals: Cats_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**I was riding back on my bike to my home, just had work and I hate it so much..**

**Riding on the road I was thinking about 2 things, Jake and the penguins of Madagascar.**

**As an 15 year old girl its weird to love an cartoon about four penguins who save an zoo… well I have a lot of fantasy!**

**And about Jake? Well he is just a guy who I like very much, he is cute and he is so sweet.**

"**IM HOME!" I yelled in my house.. everyone is still asleep but the first thing whit I do in the morning is looking at my mail..**

**Then I saw an mail from Lisa, my POMBFF: Penguins of Madagascar Best Friend Forever!**

**It says:**

_Hey Sue,_

_Hope the episode penguin who loved me will air soon!_

_Kowalski is the best!_

_MIAOW MIAOW, Lisa :D_

**Miaow miaow is something whit me and Lisa, the miaow miaow came because of the episode Private and the winky factory.. **

**I liked Rico the most of all, why? Well because he is crazy and I like crazy guys!**

**I sent a massage back:**

_Hey Lisa,_

_Hope it too , And Rico is better!_

_MIAOW MIAOW , Sue :D_

**When I answered my mail I get a strange mail:**

_Dear human,_

_I know that you and your friend knows everything of the penguins,_

_You are going to help me defeat them or else!_

_Greats, Somebody you know!_

"**Yeah right! Funny joke Lisa" I said to myself and then sent a mail to Lisa.**

_Ha-ha Lisa, very funny sending me that message.. _

_I almost thought it was real!_

_MIAOW MIAOW, Sue._

**Then a few minutes later I get a message back!**

_Message? What message?_

**What? But if she didn't sent the message? Who did?**

**I turned my laptop off and walked to the TV and turned it on..**

**But then I get a message on my phone,**

_Come to the lake, quick! come alone!_

**What is happening? First that weird mail and now that weird message... **

**But I did what the message says..**

"**Mom, I am going outside!" **

**Then I closed the door and walked to the lake..**

**From who could the message be? Maybe the penguins? Na come on sue you have an big really big fantasy!**

**Then I stood by the lake and waited.. **

**A few hours past and then I saw something in the water, it was a little penguin..**

**Wait.. I know that penguin.. **

"**Private?" I said looking at the little penguin.**

**He nodded yes and waddled to me.**

"**This is an dream right?"**

**Then he nodded no and I saw that his flipper was hurt.**

"**Oh my, your hurt! Do you want to come whit me to my home?"**

**He nodded and I picked him up.**

**When I was walking to my home I was curious..**

"**So…." I started to talk to the penguin "where are the others?"**

**Then he looked at me.**

"**You don't know.. is that why you came to me?"**

**Then he smiled to me..**

**Oh man I understand a penguin!**

**But what would my parents think?**

**Then I walked in my house.**

"**Uh mom, dad I'm home!"  
Then I saw something lying on the table and it was a little piece of paper.**

"**It's a letter Private, from my parents that they are gone for a week!"**

**Then he looked at me and then waddled to the couch.**

"**Well, do you want some food? We eat fish yesterday" **

**Then he nodded and I walked to the kitchen and takes the fish and brings it to Private.**

**This day is going to be the weirdest day EVER!**

**Hope there is nothing bad going on.. Well we will see next!**

* * *

**And you will read it in the next chapter!**

**-R-E-V-I-E-W-**

**Bye,**

**XOXO POMFan!**


	2. The penguins!

Part 2 of my story, ENJOY!

* * *

**-MY POV-**

**I looked down at the little penguin who was eating fish.**

**Then I get a phone call from my friend Lisa.**

"**Hello?" I said to my phone.**

"**Yes its Lisa, what do you mean whit message?" I heard her talk.**

"**You don't believe this, Private is in my home " I said back.**

**Then there was silence.**

"**Your wright, I don't believe this!" She said back after 1 minute.**

"**No its true he is here!" I jelled back.**

**-Private's POV-**

"**I know I have a big fantasy but it is true, he is here!"**

**Oh dear, if they only could herd me hear friend would come.**

**Then I heard something ticking against the window and I turn around.**

"**Skippah!" I said.**

**And then they jump into the house.**

"**I call you back, the penguins are in my house now.. BYE!" The girl said**

**Then the boys jump on her.**

"**Guys! She is okay , she saved me!" I said walking to the guys.**

"**How did she saved you, and what happened to your flipper?" Skipper asked me.**

"**Man I hate it so much that I can't understand them!" She said.**

"**Kowalski, give her the animal ear!" Skipper command Kowalski.**

**Then he gives her the ear and she put it in her ear.**

**-MY POV-**

**That was just weird.. really weird.**

"**Can you hear us girl?" Private ask me.**

"**Yes, finely an invention that works Kowalski!" I jelled at him.**

"**How do you know my inventions never work?" Kowalski ask me**

**Oops .. Well done Sue!**

**Then Skipper jumped on me and looked me in the eyes**

"**Those eyes.. I know remember those eyes, who are you?" He asked me.**

"**My name is Susan Hook, " I answered him "But how do you know me?"**

"**I don't know.. but how do you know his inventions?" Skipper said**

"**I am a big fan of you guys, I am a freak o for Rico.. and a Skilene fan " I said whit a smile on my face.**

**Then skipper goes off me and then sits down on my couch.**

"**But how do you know us? And who is Skilene? And WHY RICO?!" Kowalski ask me and he and Rico helped me up.**

"**Uh classified, Skipper and Marlene , and he is crazy and that is hot " I said sitting on the couch next to Skipper.**

"**He he, I like u" Rico said sitting on my knee.**

"**I like you too my crazy hot penguin " I laughed and said back**

**Then Skipper stood up and looked at me again.**

"**Funny thing that 'CLASSIFIED!' You stole that from me, and only one thing left! Marlene and I are not a couple.. boys we are going home!"**

"**Aw MAN!" Rico yelled **

**Then Private walked sad to Skipper.**

"**But she could help us against doctor Blowhole! She knows everything of us so maybe she knows everything of him too" Private said**

"**Kowalski, what do you think…" Skipper ask Kowalski **

"**Well.." He began talking "There is 89% that she could help us and 11%that she is the enemy, I say we let her go whit us!" **

**Oh my, first I met private and then the rest! Then I can talk whit them and now I am going on a mission whit the penguins.. I LOVE THIS DAY!**

"**O ride then, Susan.. you are going on a mission whit us!" Skipper said to me.**

"**YEAAH! " Rico yelled.**

"**I am going, on one condition!" Skipper turned around and looked me in the eyes.**

"**I'm listening! " He said.**

"**I want a girl group, the members: Me off course ,My best friend Lisa, Marlene and… Doris the dolphin! " When I said the last one I looked at Kowalski.**

"**NO WAY! I'm not doing that!" Skipper said to me.**

"**PLEASE SKIPPER, PLEASE , PLEASE, PLEASE , PLEEEAAASE!" Kowalski begs to skipper.**

"**Ugh , only this time.. first we go to that Lisa and then we find Doris then we pick up Marlene" Skipper said.**

**I hugged Rico, Kowalski and Private and then they show me there car.**

**It was an huge black van whit an black car and there was an human doll before the car seat.**

"**You know.. for crazy military penguins, you're not that bad!" I said lying on my bed in the van.**

"**Let's go to that Lisa! Rico, time to fly!"**

**He starts the car and it starts to fly in the sky, going to my friend.. Lisa**

* * *

Yeah, I love this story!

Like it? Give me reviews,

MIAOW MIAOW ,

POMFan.


	3. Hello Lisa!

Part 3, ha-ha .. why ha-ha? What's wrong whit me?

ha-ha. xD hihi ha-ha xD ENJOY!

* * *

**-MY POV-**

**Well here I am, in a flying van, whit penguins going to my best friend.. **

**I just waked up and I was going to take a look.**

**I walked to the front of the van and saw Skipper.**

"**hello Susan " is what Private said to me "Would you like a cup of tea?"**

"**No thanks Private, are we almost there?" I said sitting on a chair.**

"**Yes we are, just 10 minutes and then were at Lisa her house " Skipper said**

"**Great then, hope she likes surprises " I said whit a smile on my face**

**-LISA'S POV-**

**Funny, very funny.. **

**First a message, then Private and then the penguins? Yeah sure Sue.**

**I was watching TV, My parents where gone for two days now, going on a vacation to France.. I was not going, I wanted to stay home so I can party!**

**But then I saw something landing in my garden.**

"**What the? "I said and run outside.**

"**Hey, I am Sue nice to meet you!" the girl said putting something in my ear.**

"**Sue? As in Susan? My POMBFF!" I said hugging her.**

**-MY POV-**

"**It's good to finely see you Lisa!" I said to her**

"**But how do you came here? "Lisa said to me.**

"**You may guess…" I smiled and walked to the van and then the penguins walked out.**

"**Oh my gosh.. KOWALSKI!" She said running to Kowalski**

**Then she hugged him very tight.**

**Then Skipper looked at me.**

"**You know.." Skipper started "I know you from something, but I don't know from what…"**

"**That's impossible sir, I don't know how!" I said to him**

"**Let's go, we need to find Doris!" Private said walking in the van.**

"**You know, it's funny that I meet you whit the penguins you know.." Lisa said whit Kowalski in her hands.**

**I walked in the van.**

"**Yeah it's funny, it's very awesome here.. Welcome in the PV" I said letting Lisa in.**

"**Awesome.. It's so cool" She said looking around**

"**Uh , Can I go now?" Kowalski said still in Lisa her arms**

"**NO!, Shut it! " She said to him**

**Lisa.. always crazy for Kowalski, She is also fan of Skilene.**

**Talking about Skilene I'm going to talk whit Skipper about Skilene.**

"**Uh Skipper can I talk to you?" I ask to Skipper**

"**Sure, Rico start this van and fly away!" He orders him and then he walks whit me to the table and sits down whit me **

"**Where do you want to talk about?" He ask me.**

"**Well first I wanted to know if you and Marlene are together but now I want to know how do you know me…" I looked at him and then out the window.**

**He sighed and then said "Marlene is an good and beautiful girl but I don't know if we are going to be a couple.. she is an Otter and I am you know an penguin."**

"**But that doesn't care, Melman and Gloria are together too so why not you two?"**

**I said at him.**

"**I don't know.. but about your second question I know the answer." He said looking in my eyes.**

"**Your grandfather was an military guy am I right? " I nodded "Well he trained whit us .. he always can talk to animals and that is why I know you when I saw your eyes! You have military blood in your veins!" He said to me..**

"**Wow, that is just awesome!" Lisa said.. still whit Kowalski in her arms.**

"**Ha-ha Kowalski!" Rico said laughing.**

"**I have military blood? But that is just weird, I mean I like that games like Call of Duty but I never knew this!" I said,**

**It can't be true, I have military blood? Yes I know that but never penguin military blood..**

"**You girls need some sleep.. we call you if we find Doris" Private told us.**

"**Yeah your wright, goodnight guys!" I said giving Rico a kiss to his cheek.**

"**Goodnight guys!" Lisa said Kissing Kowalski on his beak and finely put him down and then walks to her bed.**

"**Goodnight girls.. "**

**Well I have penguin military blood in my veins.. That is just weird!**

**Let's sleep now.. I'm tired and confused!**

**Goodnight all!**

* * *

That was part 3, hope you like it ^^

Comments please if you like it:D

_MAIL TO LISA: _

_Your my POMBFF, love you girl 3_

_MIAUW MIAUW, Sue_

Bye ,

XOXO, POMFAN


	4. Meet Marlene

Part 4 of my story!

EJOYY:D

* * *

**-MY POV-**

**I was sleeping, dreaming of Jake, I love him but he don't know that.**

**Then I heard voices and waked up but I still kept my eyes closed.**

"**But Skippah, she is just a girl and how could she help us?" I heard Private say.**

**I was curious , are they talking about me?**

"**She got the blood in her veins of a real soldier Private, she and her friend could help us.. I feel it in my gut! And you know my gut is always right! " Skipper said to him**

**It is about me I knew it! They are talking about me and Skipper trust me!**

"**Kowalski" Skipper yelled at him "Do you got more information of Susan?"**

**Or he don't trust me.. I'm not sure if he is.**

"**Yes, Her name is Susan Hook, she is 15 years old , in her twitter she says that she is in love whit a guy named Jake, and she is family of our boss Timothy Hook. " Kowalski said everything what he knew about me.**

"**She is In love? But that would make it harder for her because maybe she don't come back.." Skipper told his guys.**

"**WHAT!" I yelled and jumped out of my bed "What do you mean don't come back?"**

"**You are awake? How long?" Skipper asked me **

"**That doesn't matter ! What do you mean whit DON'T COME BACK?!" I looked at him.**

"**Truth? Well maybe were don't coming back if we don't make it…. I thought you knew that! " Skipper said to me and he knew that I knew that.**

"**Yes but I want to make it.. I don't want to die I want to be happy whit Jake!" I said whit tears coming out of my eyes.**

"**Everyone wants to be happy, and whit us you don't die.. now just sleep and we be in the central park zoo soon…" Skipper told me and gives me an smile.**

"**Yes, but didn't we want to pick Doris first? Before we goes to the zoo?" I ask him sitting on my bed**

"**We changed plans , when you and your friend are In the zoo we are going to pick up Doris but before that I will turn you into animals now sleep!" Kowalski said and then I just closed my eyes and started to sleep.**

**When we were in the zoo, I was still asleep.. waiting for the penguins.**

**-MARLENE'S POV-**

**I waked up from a sound in the HQ.**

**I knew the penguins where gone so who would be the one who is in the HQ?**

**What I did was I run to the HQ and I walked of the stairs under the fish bowl.**

"**H-hello?" Is what I said when I walked in "I-Is anybody here?" **

**Then I heard a sound behind me and I turned around and then I saw Skipper.**

"**Marlene, easy it's me Skipper.." He said to me, man what was I happy "I'm sorry if I scared you but….." Then I hugged him**

"**Man I thought you were dead.. where were you? " I said looking in his eyes.**

"**Classified honey, it was very hard and now where back " He said smiling **

"**First , I'm your friend I want to know everything about you, second , I'm not your honey " I said walking up stairs.. **

**He was following me, I knew it before I knew I was on the ground whit Skipper on me. **

"**First, you are my friend but that is classified, and second you are! " He said smiling at me.**

"**Uh-hum.." I heard behind us "Are you two done? I want to be an Penguin.."**

**There was an girl whit blond hair and big beautiful blue eyes, she was like 15 years old**

"**I want to be too so I can kiss Kowalski .." The other girl said.**

"**Am I missing something here?" I said when Skipper helped me up.**

"**Marlene, this are Sue and Lisa, Lisa and Sue, this is Marlene" Skipper said to us**

"**It's nice to meet you Marlene" Sue said smiling "Yeah me to" Said Lisa.**

"**Well nice to meet you girls, welcome to the central park zoo!" I said whit a smile on my face "I will give you a tour if you are done." **

"**Thanks Marlene, let's go guys, I'll see you later " Skipper said.**

**He is so cute when he is nice..**

**-MY POV-**

"**Does it hurt Kowalski?" Lisa ask him**

"**Uh there is 50% it hurts yes." He said behind the machine**

"**Uh .. g-great hope it works" I said whit fear in my eyes **

"**Girls I want you to think about the animals you always wanted to be!" Kowalski said and he started the machine.**

**Penguin, penguin, penguin.. whit the same eyes please… penguin, penguin.**

**Then there was a big light and everything went dark….**

* * *

Part 4 of the weird story!

Please review thank you for reading.

XOXO, POMFAN

PS: MIAOW MIAOW XD


	5. A penguin and a enemy

Next part of the awesome story!

ENJOY!

* * *

**-MY POV-**

**Ugh, where am I? what happened?**

**I take my hand to my head but then I didn't saw an hand.. I saw and flipper!**

"**AHHHHHHH!" I Yelled "WHAT IS WRONG WHIT ME!" **

"**Sue , calm down its alright " a weird girl penguin said to me.**

"**WHO ARE YOU? WHO AM I? WHATS WRONG WHIT ME?" I yelled at her**

"**It's me Lisa, we are transformed in penguins that's what's wrong whit us " She explained to me.**

"**Where are the penguins…" I asked her.**

"**They are looking for Doris, Marlene is going to give us an tour" She said walking out.**

**Or ide, how do you walk on those feet?**

**I stand up and walked to the door and I saw the HQ.**

**It's so awesome that I am finely in the HQ.**

"**Your awake!" Marlene said walking to me "Are you ready for the tour?"**

"**Yeah, I want to see everything here! "I said whit an smile. **

"**Oh me too, I want to see Mort and Maurice and Roy and Bird and Joey and.."**

**Lisa said.**

"**You are going to meet them all, first the lemurs and then we make a round across the zoo." Marlene said walking upstairs.**

**We followed her and walked to the lemur habitat.**

"**Mort , how much times do I have to tell you to not touch the royal FEET!" we heard an voice yelling at an little lemur.**

**That's Julian, finely I'm going to meet the lemur king .**

"**Hey Julian, I want you to meet two new penguins." Marlene said walking to Julian.**

"**More smelly penguins, why not more beautiful girls? " Julian said annoyed **

"**Well yes penguins, and yes beautiful so shut up!" Lisa said to him.**

**He turned his head to the penguins and run to them.**

"**Girly smelly penguin, you don't know who you are talking to! Maurice.." He said in Lisa her face and then looked at Maurice.**

"**This is your highness, your lord the great powerful lemur king…" Maurice said**

"**King Julian XIII.." I said quiet but everyone heard it.**

"**Yes, that.. " Maurice said after what I said.**

"**I am Sue and this is my friend Lisa, nice to meet you!" I said taking my flipper before Julian.**

**But he walked away at sits down on his throne , then I saw that Maurice was shaking my flipper.**

"**Nice to meet you too girls, I'm Maurice the king his personal assistant" He said to me whit an smile.**

"**And I am mort, I love the feet of the great royal king Julian!" Mort told me.**

"**You Maurice are so cool, you really need to take a day of you work too hard!"**

**Lisa told him.**

"**I wish I could, but our highness won't give me.. " Maurice told sad.**

"**Well girls, let's go to the badgers. " Marlene said walking to the badger habitat "We see you later Maurice!"**

"**Bye!" Maurice waved bye and we were walking to the badgers.**

"**I need to warn you girls they are really crazy.." Marlene told us.**

"**I can handle crazy! Who not can handle crazy?" Lisa said.**

**Then we came in the badger habitat.**

"**Hey Stacy look who is here! " Becky said her sister when she saw us.**

"**It's are cousin Marlene whit two penguins! " Stacy said.**

"**Yes, I am Sue and this is Lisa nice to meet you." I said shaking their paws.**

"**I'm Becky" "And I'm Stacy" the girls said.**

"**Oh man it's time to go girls, we see you later." Marlene said and walks away.**

"**Why? Please stay for a sleep over!" Stacy said.**

"**Yeah a girl party whoo-hoo! " Becky said.**

"**Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes" They said crossing her fingers.**

"**Uh we would love to but we are leaving tonight.. sorry." Lisa said**

**Then we runs away but I was not fast.. I hated my feet's.**

"**Wait.. wait for … me!" I said standing still .**

**There is something wrong here.. **

**And I was right, someone behind me put me in a bag.**

**I saw nothing and I was scared..**

**Hours past and then I was in a dark room in a cage.**

**But then something hit me, an laser.**

**And before I knew it I was an human again.. **

**And then I heard a door open and a guy came in.**

"**Hey jerk face, let me out now! What do you want from me? " I yelled to him.**

"**Wait.. what is your name? " He ask me.**

**I knew that voice so.. who is he?**

"**I am Sue Hook… who are you?" I answered him.**

"**Sue! Oh my.. it's me Jake " He said pulling his mask off his face.**

"**Jake, help me.. please I need your help I think who has kidnapped me…." I said**

"**I know too but I can't help you the one who kidnapped you is…" He said**

"**Its DR. Blowhole.." we said both at the same time.**

**Then I heard a scooter came in and I saw Blowhole.**

"**I see you two already met.." He said to us.**

"**Sir, what exactly are you going to do to her?" Jake asked Blowhole.**

"**She is going to tell us everything about the pen-gu-ins Jake, If she don't I just steal all her minds " Blowhole explained to him.**

"**Do what you want but you will never defeat the penguins!" I said angry to him**

"**You know what is the nice thing about being evil? It's that I always get what I want!"**

**He said looking in my eyes.**

"**I will say NOTHING!" I yelled to him.**

"**Very well then, I see you later in a special room!" He said whit an evil laugh and then he goes away.**

"**How could you!" I yelled to Jake.**

"**What do you mean?" He said to me..**

"**You know what I mean, you're on the enemies side.." I turned my face away from him "You know.. I liked you very much!"**

"**You.. you liked me?" He said looking to me.**

"**Yes.. but not anymore.. your now an filthy enemy of me and I'll never trust you again!" I said whit tears in my eyes.**

"**Sue listen.." He walks to me.**

"**Go away.. NOW!" I turned to him and then he nodded and walks away.**

**I started to cry.. I lost my love….**

* * *

Hihi, part 5 is done.

Like it? Review please.

MIAOW MIAOW,

POMFan


	6. Blowhole is back!

Back at my story! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**-Lisa POV-**

"**And this is the… wait.. where is Sue?" Marlene said to me.**

"**She is right…" then I turns around and she wasn't there. "Not there.."**

"**Sue? Where are you?" Marlene shouted.**

"**Maybe at the HQ.. let's take a look." I walked to the HQ whit Marlene and then the flying car came back.**

"**Guys your back!" Marlene yells to the guys and then we saw a dolphin.. Doris!**

**When they came out Marlene waked to Skipper.**

"**OMG DORIS!" I runs to her.**

"**How are you? What is your favourite colour?, Do you like pie?, Do you love Kowalski?, Do you know he is mine? " I ask her..**

"**Uh. Hi, I'm fine, ocean blue, yes, as an friend, now I know! " She said to me whit an smile.**

"**Where is Sue?" Private ask.**

"**We think in the HQ, where not sure.. we turned around and then she was gone" Marlene said to Skipper.**

"**Well let's take a look then shall we?" Skipper said and we all walked to the HQ.**

**We looked in the HQ everywhere .. She was gone**

"**Where is she.. this is nothing for Sue!" I said to them.**

**Then we heard something from the TV.**

"**Well , who do we have there.. the famous pen-gu-ins!" We heard blowhole say.**

"**OMG YOUR BLOWHOLE!" I said walking to him on the TV.**

"**Yes, who are you and who is she.. and who is that gorgeous dolphin over there?" He said to us.**

"**Uh, I'm Lisa, that is Marlene , and that dolphin is Doris!" Lisa said to him.**

"**Your giving information to the enemy.. " Skipper said to me.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, nice to meet you!" I said to Blowhole and then Skipper walked to the screen.**

"**Why are you on our TV! " Skipper said to him.**

"**Ah yes, well you guys are going to surrender! To me!" Skipper said.**

"**Ha, why would we do that?" Kowalski said.**

"**You will see.. Jake!" Blowhole shouted and then a boy came in the room whit Sue, her hands were tied behind her back.**

"**Sue!" I yelled.**

"**Hey guys, what's up?" She said to us, she wasn't scared at all.**

"**Can I go now?" The guy named Jake said to Blowhole whit an sad voice.**

"**No , not yet.. " Blowhole said back to Jake.**

"**Hey, is that Doris? Hay Doris, I'm Sue nice to meet you! " Sue said to her.**

"**Please be quiet… So, come to my secret hideout ill fax you the address so you can surrender "**

**Blowhole said to us.**

"**Bye guys!" Sue said to us and then Jake walked whit her out.. Jake, I know that name from something.**

"**Maybe I see your Pen-gu-ins, oh and the otter and dolphin too.." then the TV turned black.**

"**He was handsome.." Doris said and then we all looked at her "What?"**

"**You like him but not me?" Kowalski said to her.**

"**I like you!" I said hugging him.**

"**Uh.. what do we have to do, and what the heck do he wants from me!" Marlene said.**

"**I don't know doll face, But he don't gets you!" Skipper said.**

"**Look!" Rico walked to Skipper and gave him a paper whit the place of Blowhole.**

"**Kowalski, Analyse!" Skipper said to Kowalski and gives him the paper.**

"**Well it seems like Coney island!.. uh can you let go of me now?" He said to me.**

"**NO! My Kowalski!" She said to him.**

**-SUSAN POV-**

"**Do you already know what you are going to do?" Jake said when he locked her cadge.**

"**Yes, I'm going to tell him.. I don't want to forget everything, specially you!" **

**I said to him, I was angry you can see that on my face.**

"**But why do you not want to forget me?" Jake said to me.**

"**So I will remember the jerk you are!" I said to his face.**

"**You know, I like you too but.. it's my job and I need to do this." Jake said.**

"**If you really like me, you let me go!" I said walking to the other side of the cadge.**

**Then I heard the cadge go open.**

"**Come out quick.. He will be here any second! " Jake said.**

**I walked out looking to him.**

"**Why do you let me go?" I said to him.**

**Then he did something that I will not forget.. never, he kissed me.**

**When we were apart he spoke to me.**

"**Because I like you, go out of here.. we will see each other soon" He said to me whit an smile.**

**Then I run away to the doors and finely, I came out .. what I did was run! Run as fast as I can to the metro!**

**I stepped in and stepped out and run to the zoo, and there she was.. penguin Lisa!**

"**Lisa!" I said hugging the little penguin.**

"**OMG, you're okay, let's go to the others.." She said when I let her go.**

**This is going to be great, but also dangerous!**

* * *

Yeah for love!

What will happen next, and what will Blowhole do to Jake.

You will see,

In the next chapter.!

Review !

XOXO, POMFan


	7. My boyfriend is the enemy

This is the next chapter from my story!

Enjoy!

* * *

**-LISA POV-**

"**Guys! We don't have to go to Blowhole!" I said to my friends.**

"**Why not? We have to save Susan!" Private said to me.**

"**Why do I need to be saved?" Susan said walking in.**

"**SUE! YOUR OKAY!" Private said running to Sue and hugging her.**

"**Yes I am, it's nice to see you 2 Private!" Sue said to him, I missed her 2.**

"**Welcome back!, we missed you" Skipper said to her.**

"**Yeah, I missed you guys 2.. I'm back now" She said and then Rico walked in.**

"**What's up Rico!" She said to him and he looked at her and then jumped on her.**

"**YOUR BACK!" He said whit a big smile on his face.**

"**Yes I'm back, Your looking good" She said to him and hugged him.**

"**U too!" He said back.**

"**Kowalski, can you make me a penguin again?" She ask him and stood up from the ground.**

"**Yes I can do that!, just go to the machine again and we will take care of that!" He said and Sue nodded and walked whit him to his lab for the machine.**

"**He is so smart and hot!" I said to the others.**

"**He is smart, but not hot…" Marlene said walking to Skipper.**

"**So that means where save… and no missions.." She said to him.**

"**There will be an mission next time doll face, count on that" He said to her.**

"**You like each other don't you?" I said to them.**

"**No.. no why do you think that?" Marlene said**

"**You give nicknames, hugs, compliments, you comfort each other! You two are made for each other!" I said to them and they looked at each other don't know what to say next.**

"**She is right Skippah, you two are actually very close " Private said agreeing whit me.**

"**Well.. uh, I see your guys later.." Marlene said and she wanted to walk away but then Skipper picked her paw.**

"**You need to stay here, Blowhole is somewhere out there and he is looking for us!"**

**Skipper said looking at Marlene.**

"**See , I told you guys they are an couple!" I said to Private and Rico.**

**Then Sue walked in, back as an beautiful penguin.**

"**WOW" Rico said when she walked in.**

**I think Rico likes her!**

"**I'm back as an penguin!" She said to us.**

"**So how did you escape? " Kowalski ask her.**

"**Well.. Jake let me out." She said and sits down .**

"**Jake? That guy whit that brown hair?" Doris ask me.**

"**I thought he was evil!" Private walked to Susan.**

"**Yes I thought too, but we kind of know each other.." She said back to us.**

"**Wait, is that the guy you like? " I ask her then she nodded.**

"**You like your enemy? That's weird.." Skipper said.**

"**So what you like a girl from a different species!" She said to Skipper.**

"**Why do everyone says we are an couple!" Marlene shouted to us.**

"**It's obvious, you can see it.." I said to her and she puts her hands to her sides.**

"**Well your save now, no more Blowhole!" I said taking some fish.**

"**I think not, we need to save Jake.." Sue said.**

"**Why? He's the enemy! I think we stay here.. let's go to ringtails place and drink some smoothies. " Skipper said and walked to the stairs and everyone follows.**

"**No one stays behind! " Sue said to her looking angry to Skipper.**

"**That's the penguin credo , and he is no penguin!" He turned around and looked to her.**

"**You are not going to save him.. then I'm going!" She said jumping on the stairs and climbing to the top.**

**-SUSAN POV-**

**Ugh, those guys don't want to save them.. well I do!  
Then I felt arms around me, stopping me for going away.**

"**Let go off me!" I said and I saw Skipper standing for me, then I knew Rico hold me.**

"**I'm sorry doll face, you're not going anywhere." Skipper said to me.**

"**Yes I am, no one stays behind! " I said trying to get Rico off me.**

"**You're staying here, he is the enemy and not your love " Skipper said and Rico dragged me in the HQ.**

"**Maybe he isn't but he don't stays behind!" I said to them.**

"**Rico bring her to her bed, you need to let her stay there all night" Skipper said to Rico and he nodded bringing me in the van and lays me down on my bed.**

"**I'm sorry.. " He said to me looking very sad.**

"**It's not your fold Rico, I just want to save him.. " I said to Rico.**

"**U like him?" Rico said to me looking me in the eyes.**

"**Yes, but I like you too.. " I said giving him a smile.**

"**U sleep now.." Rico said to me putting my blanked around me.**

"**Yes, goodnight Rico" I said and he wanted to walk away.**

"**Wait!" I said and he turned around and looked at me.**

"**Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" I said sweet and in his feathers I saw a little blush.**

**But I knew he wanted a kiss, when he came close we kissed.. but then I hit him in his neck and he felt on the floor.**

"**I'm sorry, but I need to save him.. " I said walking out and when I came across the otter habitat I heard somebody talk to me.**

"**Where are you going?" I heard someone say, I turned around and saw Lisa.**

"**I'm going to save Jake, you can't stop me!" I said walking to the gate of the zoo.**

"**I'm not! I'm going whit you!" She said following me "No one stays behind.. and you not need to do this on your own"**

**I smiled to her and we were going to the metro station, on our way to Coney Island!**

"**You know, Rico kissed me.." I said on out trip to the Island.**

"**Sweet!" Lisa said back.  
**

* * *

We love the penguins ^^

Do you wanna know if they save the penguins?

Review and read the next part next time.

XOXO,

POMFan


	8. Skilene in the air!

Ola my friends,

Back to the awesome story of mine.

ENJOY!

* * *

**-SUE POV-**

**Lisa and I were walking, on our way to Coney Island.**

**We just took the metro and where now in front of Coney Island.**

**I wasn't scared, but Lisa she was scared.**

"**I miss Kowalski, maybe we should go back." She started to talk, **

**I just looked forward, to the place where my love was.**

"**Where not going back.. Not without Jake " I said and began walking into Coney Island.**

**Lisa just followed me and then we saw the dolphin habitat.**

"**That's our place?" Lisa ask me **

"**That's our place" I said back and we walked slowly and find an secret entrance in the ventilation shaft (IThinkYouCallItThatxD) and we were going through and then heard voices.**

**I know who they are, Blowhole and Jake.**

**I walked a little farther and then I saw Blowhole and Jake, Jake was in a cage.**

"**You let her go.. That was very stupid of you Jake" Blowhole said looking at the cage where Jake was in.**

"**I had no choice!" Jake shrouded back "I love her"**

**When I heard that I blushed.**

**Then Blowhole looked at him and smiled evilly.**

"**You love her?" He said "Do she loves you too?"**

**Then Jake looked at the ground and then to Blowhole.**

"**Yes! " He shouted to Blowhole.**

"**Then why didn't she take you whit her? Or come to save you" Blowhole said back.**

**I could see on Jake his face that he was hurt. **

"**I can't take this anymore!" I whispered to Lisa and she just stopped me from going to them.**

"**Just wait until Blowhole is gone.. then we will save her" Lisa said whit an smile.**

**-Marlene's POV-**

**I was walking whit Skipper through the park, talking about everything.**

"**Those girls are really cute, there good penguins " I said to Skipper.**

"**Yes but they have too much fantasy!" Skipper said to me.**

"**Well.. maybe there right." I said to him whit an blush.**

"**Do you mean…." Skipper stopped walking and stared to me.**

"**Why not? I know we are friends but maybe it's time for us to date.." I walked to him and looked him in the eyes.**

"**We can try, and maybe you are my dream girl.. " Skipper said and looked at me whit a sweet smile.**

"**Well then this is our first date" I said starting to walk again.**

"**Do you want a snow cone?" Skipper said and I nodded then he picked my paw in his hand and he walked whit me to the snow cone man and picked two snow cones.**

**When we were eating we were sitting together on the rock in the park by the lake.**

"**All right, what was your weirdest girl you ever dated whit?" I ask him.  
"That would be Lola, she was an bobble head doll and we were married."**

**Skipper answered the question.**

"**You were married whit an bobble head doll?" I ask him whit an smile.**

"**Don't laugh about that.. I'm now dating you so forget about Lola" Skipper said to me and smiled to me.**

"**That's true" I said to him and finished eating her snow cone.**

**Then we looked at each other.**

"**Do you kiss on your first date?" Skipper ask her.**

"**Only if it's an great first date" I answered him.**

"**I this an great first date? I hope so.." He said to me and looked to me.**

"**Yes it is.. But no kisses for Skipper " I said and I walked away.**

"**You said only if it's a great first date, it Is so I get one kiss" He said stopping me.**

"**All right then " I turned around and looked at him, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him.**

"**Our first kiss.." He said and smiled at me and then I felt his flippers on my waist.**

**We were getting closer and closer but then we heard a voice.**

"**Skippah , Marlene!" Then we turned out heads and saw Private.**

"**What are you doing?" He said and looked at us curious.**

"**We uh.. we were… nothing" Skipper said letting go off me and then turned to Private.**

"**Sure.. Well I was checking on Rico, Susan and Lisa but when I came there Rico laid on the floor and the girls where gone!" He said to us.**

"**Where coming!" Skipper said and Private walked to the van.  
Then Skipper walked to me and said something in my ear.**

"**I will get that kiss from you when I can.." He said and I just smiled.**

"**Yes Skipper, you will get that kiss from me!" I said and smiled.**

**The only thing I wants to know is where are the girls?**

* * *

It's the end of the chapter.

You like it?

Then review please!

Ciao amigos and sinoritas!

XOXO,

POMFan


	9. Welcome to the mascaraed

Next chapter of my story ..

ENJOY..

Oh and do you know the song of Kesha , Blow?

Listen very good to what she sings on : This place about to BLOW!

Because if you listen you maybe hear: This place of Doctor Blowhole! xD

ENJOY!

* * *

**-SUE POV-**

**Finely Blowhole was gone, I really can't take it anymore.**

**Time to speak to the guy I liked.**

"**Now I'm going , come on!" I said to Lisa and she followed me to the cage.**

**Then I saw him, sitting there in his cage.**

"**Jake…" I said and I saw his head turning around and looked at us.**

"**Penguins?" He said to us and I smiled to him.**

"**Actually it's me Susan, and this is my friend Lisa btw.." I said and I saw his smile but then it disappeared. **

"**Why did you came back? I'm the enemy! " He looked to the ground.**

"**Never swim alone…" I said whit a sweet voice and then he looked at me.**

"**It's a penguin code, you don't understand" Lisa said trying to open the cage.**

"**You're getting me out? " Jake said when the cage go open.**

"**Yes, let's go before Blowhole came here and capture us !" Lisa said and we walked out, trying not to get caught.**

**-MARLENE POV-**

**I was walking into the penguin HQ, then I saw Rico sitting on the floor.**

"**You're okay Rico?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah…" He said, kind of sad.**

"**Kowalski options. " Skipper looked at Kowalski and he looked at Rico.**

"**Well, I think they are going to save Jake." Kowalski said.**

"**But why? He is the enemy, why are they saving him?" Skipper said.**

**Then something hit me inside.**

**I knew the answer why they are going to save him.**

"**It's love.." I said and the guys and Doris turned around and looked at me.**

"**What?" Skipper said confused.**

"**Don't you guys get it! She loves him.. Yes he is the enemy but she still loves him."**

**I said looking to Skipper.**

**I knew he understand that but he don't want to say I'm right, then Kowalski began to speak.**

"**She is right sir, she is blind by love.. don't see she is in danger." He said and walked to Rico and gets him up.**

"**Then we need to save them!" Private walked to Skipper and smiled.**

"**We need to protect her Skippah, never swim alone" **

**Then Skipper smiled at Private.**

"**All right then knuckle heads, lets save them" He said and we all cheered**

"**Wait.. How do we get there whit out getting caught? " I said and we all looked at Kowalski.**

"**I know the answer to that question…" Doris said picking a paper whit something on it.**

"**A mascaraed ball? " Kowalski asked.**

"**It's BLOWHOLE'S, Mascaraed ball" She said and smiled.**

"**That's a great idea, we just need to put on some masks and they will don't know who we are! " I said whit a smile on my face.**

"**I hope they are on that party.. let's buy some masks and go to the ball."**

**-NORMAL POV-**

**-6 hour later on the ball-**

"**It's a beautiful place here " Private said wearing a blue mask.**

"**Let's just make it nice, we all go dance whit someone " Skipper said, he wears a red mask.**

"**All right then, come Skipper the dance floor is over there" Marlene said to Skipper and she grabbed his flipper and run to the dance floor, she wears an pink mask.**

**Kowalski looked at Doris and when he want to ask her someone else already did.**

"**Excuse me, but do you want to dance?" A dolphin ask her and she nodded and goes whit him to the dance floor.**

"**That's Blowhole.." A girl next to him said, she was an penguin.**

"**Uh do I know you?" Kowalski said to the girl looking at her black mask.**

"**Yes you do.." She said picking her mask off her face, then Kowalski began to smile.**

"**Lisa.." He said giving her an hug, then she puts her mask back on her face.**

"**Susan is here too, she is sorry btw Rico" Lisa said to Rico.**

**Rico looked behind her and saw a penguin girl whit an aqua mask on her face.**

"**Uh, do.. do you.. care.. to, to dance whit.. m-me?" Kowalski ask Lisa.**

**Then she smiled and grabs his flipper, walking to the dance floor.**

**Rico walked to Susan, and then she turned around and looked at him.**

"**Can I help you?" Susan said to Rico, and she smiled to him.**

"**It's me.." He said and then Susan looked at the ground.**

"**I-I'm sorry.. what I did to you.." She said to him and then he grabbed her flipper and walked to the dance floor.**

"**W-what are you doing?" She looked at him and then they heard the song so close.**

"**Let's dance.." Rico said and they started to dance.**

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

**Marlene and Skipper where dancing too, you could see.. they are in love.**

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

**Doris and Blowhole where also dancing, they were really nice together.**

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

**Lisa and Kowalski, they are defiantly in love.**

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

**And Susan and Rico, he liked her.. but she liked Jake.**

**After the song, they heard no music.**

"**We're is the music?" Blowhole said whit Doris in her arms.**

"**I'm sorry doc, we got no singers." A lobster said.**

"**I can sing.." Susan said letting go of Rico.**

"**Let her sing!" Blowhole said looking at Doris.**

**Then she walked to the microphone and picked it in her hand.**

"**This song called everytime we touch . " She said and the music started.**

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

**When she finished her song everybody cheered.**

**Blowhole clapped and he looked at the girl on the stage.**

"**Why not another song?" Marlene yelled to Susan.  
"Yeah!" The crowd said.**

"**This time an happy song!" Private said.**

"**Sure, this song called.. Look at me now!" Susan said and the music starts.**

_Oh oh! Oh oh oh oh! Oh!_

_Beauty in the mirror_

_You see what I see_

_I can see all that you want from me_

_I hear something strong, yeah!_

_It sounds like my name_

_But if I answer_

_Are you talking to me?_

_You say the sun's brighter_

_The moonlights behind ya_

_The world's a playground_

_Pick a ride and you'll see_

_Sometimes you'll go up and_

_Sometimes you'll go down then_

_Sometimes you must fly_

_So that you can be free_

_When you feel you took your last breath_

_I promise you got more left_

_There's a chance if you take it_

_Don't be afraid to just dance_

_Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)_

_I'm starting to be stronger_

_There's no time to stop now, no!_

_Oh! I'm touching the clouds_

_I'm flying higher and higher_

_I'm not trying to come down_

_Can you look at me now?_

_Can you look at me now?_

_Nothing's impossible_

_The spark is in you_

_Light up the whole world_

_And just look, look, look at me now_

_When I look up at the stars_

_Even though they maybe far away_

_It's OK, I can reach them_

_Won't ever change who I am_

_I'll make the world understand me_

_From beginning to end, to end!_

_Oooohhhh!_

_Look, look at me now! (Look at me now)_

_I'm starting to be stronger_

_There's no time to stop now, no!_

_Oh! I'm touching the clouds (I'm touching the clouds)_

_I'm flying higher and higher_

_I'm not trying to come down_

_Can you look at me now?_

_Can you look at me now?_

_Nothing's impossible_

_The spark is in you_

_Light up the whole world_

_And just look, look, look at me now_

**Everyone cheered again and then she goes off stage.**

**Marlene walked to her.**

"**Hey, you got an amazing voice." She said to her.**

"**Thanks, Marlene" She said to her and Skipper looked at the girl.**

"**How do you know her name?" Skipper walked to Susan.**

"**It's me silly, Susan!" She said and smiled.**

**Marlene hugged Susan and they walked away.  
"Jake is already in the HQ.. Lisa is somewhere here too." She said to him.**

"**Found her.." Marlene said and Skipper and Susan looked and then they saw Lisa and Kowalski.. Not dancing, but kissing!**

"**Let's just stay here for a while.. " Marlene said to Skipper.**

"**Sure, Let them enjoy there little love moment." Skipper said and he smiled.**

**Then they all go to the dance floor..**

**They all didn't know that something big was going to happen.**

* * *

That was this part.

I love Kowisa:3

I also love Skilene and I also like Bloris.

The songs are :  
So Close by Jon McLaughlin

Everytime we touch by Cascada

And Look at me now by Keke Palmer

-REVIEW!-

XOXO,

POMFan


	10. Locked up

All right back at the story,

And don't forget that having fantasy is not bad!

It's bad if you don't have it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**-LISA POV-**

**It was easy to kiss Kowalski,**

**You just need to know what to say to him.**

**And I hope he is forgetting her, he needs a girl like me.**

"**Uh hum.. " I heard a voice speak.**

**Then I broke the kiss and looked to the voice, when I saw it was Susan together whit Skipper and Marlene my and Kowalski his face turned red.**

"**Uh.. hi!" I said embarrassed.**

"**I didn't knew you guys where in love?" Skipper said to us.**

"**Well we didn't knew that you and skipper where in love too!" Kowalski said and we saw their heads turning red.**

"**What about Doris?" Susan said and I looked at Kowalski..**

"**Well.. I don't know about Doris, she had her chance I guess." Kowalski said and picked my flipper.**

**OMG he was holding my flipper..**

**Wait.. I KISSED KOWALSKI AND NOW WHERE HOLDING FLIPPERS!**

"**Where is Private?" I said to the group, we looked around and then saw him talk to Rico.**

"**There he is." Marlene said and then she smiled.**

**-NORMAL POV-**

**It was very late, but the party was still on.**

**Then Blowhole goes to the microphone and picks it up.**

"**Well maybe you all want to know why I'm having this party.." Blowhole started.**

"**It's because I need your help, and if you help me we will rule the world together!"**

**Susan looked at Skipper and he looked confused.**

"**I want two pen-gu-ins, they are friends of my enemies and I need them!" He spoke.**

"**Their names are , Susan and Lisa!" He said and I looked at Lisa.**

**This was the first time I was really scared.**

"**Those girls are having information that I need! And they are not real animals.. "**

**He said and everyone was really quiet.  
"There humans!" And everyone gasped, then I saw Blowhole getting Doris on stage.**

"**And those girls are in this room.. " He said and we saw that Skipper knew what was going to happen.**

"**This beautiful dolphin over here is the friend of them.. Close the doors and let everyone put there masks off! " He said and we hear the doors get closed.**

**Every animal puts there masks off and then they just go home.**

**Only the animals who don't put there masks off can't go home.**

**No one wants to help Blowhole defeat the animals. **

**Doris just stands there looking at the ground and there were only 7 animals left in the room.**

"**So, then I guess I have the girls right here?" Blowhole said whit an evil smile.**

**Then they put their masks off and Blowhole starts to laugh.**

"**The pen-gu-ins, here on my ball.. This is so funny! " He said and looked at Marlene.**

"**Why is she here too?" He said and Skipper looked annoyed.**

"**She really needed to come whit us…" Skipper said and Marlene slapped him against his head.**

"**And what an surprise to see you girls again, but why not as an human?" He said and Lisa looked at him.**

"**Because penguins are cool and you are an ass hole that's why.." She said and smiled.**

"**Why do you always need to make the enemy angry?" Susan said.**

"**I don't!" Lisa shouted.**

"**Yes you do…" Susan said back.**

"**I DON'T!" **

"**YOU DO!"**

"**Can you two stop please." Skipper said and then looked at Blowhole.**

"**Thanks, well where was I.." Blowhole said.**

"**You were going to tell us your stupid plan that doesn't work because your stupid and an ass hole.. there were you." Susan said.**

**Then everyone looked at her.**

"**Well.. This time I'm not going to tell my plan but you are going to help me rule the world!" He said.**

"**Why would we want that?" Private said.**

"**I think you know my machine that makes things evil? Well you guys are going to be evil!" He said and laughed evil.**

"**No were not…" Lisa said to him.**

**He stopped laughing and looked at her.**

"**Yes you are!" He said to her.**

"**No.. we're not! " She said to him.  
"Yes you are!" Blowhole said back to her.**

"**No we're not!" She said back and that makes him angry,**

"**Hans! Savio! Bring our prisoners to the cell please!" He said.**

**Then we saw an huge snake and a little puffin.**

"**He's little!" Lisa said laughing about Hans.**

"**No I'm not!" Hans said to her.**

"**Yes, your cute and tiny" Lisa said.**

"**No I'm not!" Hans said back.**

"**Yes you…." Then Kowalski put a flipper at her mouth.**

"**Maybe you need to stop making the enemy angry.." He said and she nodded.**

**Then Hans and Savio brought us to our cages, but Doris wasn't whit us.**

"**Where is Doris?" Marlene asked.**

"**Ï think kissing whit the enemy! " Lisa said walking to Kowalski.**

"**You guys are probably right, she is stupid anyway breaking Kowalski's heart. "**

**Susan said and sits down on the ground.**

"**Wanna get out…." Rico said sitting down next to Susan.**

"**The only thing we can do is wait here and sit down." Kowalski said.**

"**Or just get out and stop Blowhole before he shoot you guys and make you evil!"**

**A voice said before the door of the cage and we looked at the person.**

* * *

Who is the person?

You may guess!

Only 2 chapters left and then this story is complete!

MIAUW MIAUW,

POMFan


	11. My love died

After this chapter there is one chapter left.

This is a sad chapter…

Hope you enjoy this one.

ENJOY!

* * *

**They all looked at the one standing at the cadge door.**

"**Jake!" Susan said and she runs to him.**

"**Hey little penguin, how are you?" Jake said hugging Susan.  
"Life was better, can you turn us back?" She said and Kowalski gets his invention and he turns Susan back into a human.**

"**I will stay a penguin, so I can kiss Kowalski" Lisa said smiling.**

"**It's okay, let's stop Blowhole!" Susan said and they all goes to the place where Blowhole is.**

**Then they hide and saw Blowhole and Doris watching some screen.**

"**You know, when I have taken over the world which city do you want to have?" Blowhole said to Doris and Susan rolled her eyes.**

"**What about Paris, the city of love." She said laying her head on Blowhole his shoulder.**

"**Those two are stupid together" Kowalski said and they goes to Blowhole, really quiet and slow.**

**But Blowhole knew they were there, and he just push on a button and all doors opened.**

**The team where standing in the middle of the room, looking at the lobsters who were coming out of the doors.**

"**You really thought it was easy to take me down pen-goo-ins?" Blowhole said and he smiled.**

"**Minions , ATTACK!" He said and then they attack the team.**

**They were all fighting , even Lisa and Susan.**

**Jake where fighting hard, you could see he had a passion for being a soldier.**

**Susan and Lisa, they were fighting together as best friends.**

**Because Susan her grandfather was an soldier, you could see she was fighting like a soldier.**

**Skipper looked when he fight to Susan.**

**He smiled when he saw a move that only can came from his old friend.**

**When he had defeated a lobster he wanted to help Marlene.**

**But she didn't need help, she just defeated a lobster by herself.**

"**You can really fight Marlene" He said when he kicked a lobster.**

"**Thanks, I like watching you guys fight " She said when she punched a lobster.**

**Lisa where also very good, Kowalski began to like her more and more.**

**But then something happened that no buddy could ever guess.**

**Blowhole pushed on a button, and then a laser came out of the ground and it was point to Susan.  
"You can fight like your grandfather, but can you dodge like him two?" He said and the laser shot at her.**

**She dodged then but then she was in a corner of two walls, this was her end she thought.**

"**Say bye-bye Human!" He said and he shot a laser.**

**But before it hit Susan, Jake jumped in front of her and the laser hit him.**

"**JAKE!" Susan said and goes down to the hurt boy.**

**That was the thing that made her angry.**

"**You.. You hurt him…" She said whit tears in her eyes.**

**Then she jumped on her feet and she runs to Blowhole.**

**She wants to kill him, when she jumped to him he takes Doris and he makes a bubble from there scooters.**

**It floats in the air.**

"**Goodbye Pen-goo-ins, until we meet again!" He said and laughed evil, then they were gone.**

**Susan runs to Jake who still lied on the floor.**

"**Jake… please stay whit me" She said sitting on her knees next to him.**

**He looked at her and gave her a smile.**

"**You're o-okay, that's gr-great" He said and she takes her hand on his cheek.**

"**Please don't die, I love you… Please.. " She said whit tears in her eyes.**

"**Shhh, don't c-cry.. I l-love you t-too, and I'm s-sorry for choosing the wr-wrong side.. " He said to her and she just looked him in the eyes.**

"**I forgive you.." She said and she let one tear fell on his chest.**

"**T-take care of your s-self.. I l-love.. y-you.." he said and then his eyes closed and one last breath leave his body.**

"**No… NOO!" She cried and lay her head on his chest.**

**Kowalski puts his flipper over Lisa her shoulder and puts her close to him.**

**Skipper did the same whit Marlene and he let one tear go.**

**Rico just hugged Private.**

**Susan gave her boyfriend one last kiss on his lips, and they she takes him.**

**Outside the penguins made a hole in the ground and Susan lied him down in the hole.**

**Rico makes a stone whit a beautiful text on the stone.**

_Here lies Jake Stone,_

_A man whit the hearth of a soldier,_

_And the power to chance life._

_A great son and the boyfriend of a nice girl._

_We will never forget you._

**Susan sat there ,the time past by and she was finished crying.**

"**Are you okay?" Skipper ask her and sits next to her.**

"**Yes, I just can't believe he is gone " She said and looked at the stone.**

"**He saved my life, why did he do that?" He looked her in the eyes and saw some tears come back.**

"**Because he loves you.. But it's time to leave, you need to go back home." He said and she nodded.**

**Then she walked away and skipper looked at the grave.**

"**You were a great soldier, I will never forget you." He said and walked away.**

**They were getting ready to go home, back to the place where they lived.**

* * *

I know sad chapter , the next chapter is last.

Hope you liked this one,

Review please, and watch the trailer on YouTube : Noekie0Suzzy

XOXO,

POMFan


	12. Back to the place i live

Last chapter, enjoy all!

* * *

**The girls were taking there last walk through the zoo.**

"**I'm going to miss this place you know.." Lisa said looking around.**

"**Yeah, me too" Susan said looking at the otter habitat.**

"**I told you Skipper and Marlene where getting back together." Susan said smiling at Lisa.**

"**You are going to miss Rico?" Lisa said sitting on the zoo bench.**

"**Yep, you Kowalski?" Susan said sitting next to Lisa.**

"**Whit all my heart, everything is going to be great after this I hope" Lisa said looking at the sky.**

"**Are we going to see each other again? You know when we get back home?" Susan looked at Lisa and she looked at Susan.**

"**I hope so, I'm going to miss you" Lisa said and she hugged Susan.**

**Then Skipper waddled to the girls.**

"**It's time to go girls.." He said and they were going to the van of the penguins.**

**Before they go in and back to their life's , they want to say bye to their new friends.**

"**Bye Marlene, have a great time whit Skipper" Susan said and Marlene hugged her.**

"**Hope to see you girls again." She said and she hugged Lisa.**

"**Going to miss you Private" Susan said hugging the little penguin.**

"**I'm going to miss you too Susan.. " He let go off her and then he waddled to Lisa.**

"**Goodbye Lisa, " He said and hugged her.**

"**Bye Private" She smiled and they hugged Rico.**

"**Bye-Bye" Rico said and he gives Susan a peck on her cheek.**

**He also gave Lisa one.**

**Then Lisa picked Kowalski from the ground and gave him a kiss on his cheek.**

"**I'm going to miss you" She hugged him and he smiled.**

"**Me too, I love you Lisa" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Love you too" She said letting one tear go.**

**Then he hugged Susan and then the two girls walked to Skipper.**

**They both pick him up and gave him both a kiss on his cheeks.**

"**Yes , yes I'm going to miss you too" he said and he smiled.**

**Then they walked in the van and waved Marlene goodbye.**

**This was the end of the great adventure whit the penguins.**

**They lost a friend and all fiend new love.**

**When they got home they never forget what happened there that time.**

**They knew it was a weird time.**

**And they thought it was the end of the story.**

**But it was just the beginning!**

* * *

It's the end of the story,

REVIEW PLEASE

But there will come a sequel named : Back in a weird time!

I need some animal OC's so if you want your OC in this story just give me a PM whit :

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Species:_

_Like:_

_Hate:_

_Specialty:_

_Boy/Girlfriend:_

XOXO,

POMFan


End file.
